unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:©TriMoon™
As i want to retire from my position here soon... Also see: Forum:Different wiki provider? Thanks 07:46, December 6, 2010 (UTC) }} |} ---- Trading The Trading page listed under general is basically the same thing as the Trading Skills page listed under skills, but the Trading Skills page has more info. Shouldn't the Trading page be removed? I'm not sure how to remove pages yet...--Chris Stacey 17:45, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks i didn't notice that yet, but yea seems like a double-info page. I will make it a shortcut to one of the main articles soon enough... :PS: When making multi-topic replies, sign your replies in each section! ⇐⇑©TriMoon™Talk @ 22:47, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Tailoredw's complaint TriMoon, Regarding your administration of this wiki: You need to loosen up a bit. Banning people from editing because they didn't describe their edit, when MOST of YOUR descriptions simply say "Still using -this- edit program" is over the top. I'm sorry to say that I've quit editing the wiki after receiving a few abrasive messages from you. I play UWO for fun, and have edited in the past because I enjoy helping people. You've turned the helping part into a JOB, with one of the worst kinds of bosses. You may want to research "How to be a better boss" if you plan on maintaining your admin position in a way that doesn't alienate everyone away from editing. 22:39, December 3, 2010 Tailoredw, It's actually you who needs to loosen up a bit when it comes to this subject... #You say "Banning people from editing because they didn't describe their edit, when MOST of YOUR descriptions simply say "Still using -this- edit program" is over the top". #*Yes i do so with anonymous users, see: Anonymous editors. #*No i don't do so randomly with regular users, i warn them a few times before i give them a "time-out" to make them obey simple rules of common etiquette on Wiki's, which is on its own also a common etiquette of admins... #*Spreading plain lies won't get you anywhere. See , disregarding edits under my userpage as they only concern the respective user (me) You will notice i follow the rules to the letter, and actually explain what my edits were about, short when appropriate and automatically adding a signature of the editing program i use to encourage everyone to use it also instead of the *bugged default RTE of wikia*. #You say "I'm sorry to say that I've quit editing the wiki after receiving a few abrasive messages from you." #*Maybe thats indeed better for this wiki community because you will cause more trouble than be of value if you can't follow simple instructions. #*Take as most recent examples "you not signing your comment" while clearly been told so on top of this page and on top of the edit screen. #*Plus "not supplying a summary text" while clearly been told so in site-notice, bottom of edit screens, and multiple personal messages on your talk-page. #*When it comes to "a few abrasive messages from you" anyone can check your talk-page and see what they look like or even dig into the history of it. #You say "I play UWO for fun, and have edited in the past because I enjoy helping people. You've turned the helping part into a JOB, with one of the worst kinds of bosses." #*I also, try to, play for fun and try to help people whenever i can. But i don't have much time left for the game since i started moderating this wiki. #*I take my responsibilities serious, i'm sorry if you are used to "bosses" that are walk-over's. (in that sense im different yes...) #*Helping and educating people is always a JOB with responsibilities, otherwise it will do more harm as help them when done in a chaotic way. #You say "You may want to research "How to be a better boss" if you plan on maintaining your admin position in a way that doesn't alienate everyone away from editing." #*This is not my first, nor my last position as a boss, both in real life and internet. #*If the community wants another volunteer moderator they can speak for them self using the proper channels, i wont think anything bad of them. #*I think you are mistaking "everyone" with your person, because we have plenty of good editors without you... #*Plus i think it's actually "in the best interest of this community" to have a few good editors instead of a million loose chicken that will turn the info provided into random data. Conclusion: *I moderate in a firm and fair way for the best interest of this wiki community. *I can't say i'm sorry to see you leave this wiki, because its my duty to pursue "best interest of this wiki community" *This will be put on your talk-page in a fashion like CC in emails, for reference. 02:06, December 4, 2010 (UTC)